MSN-01 Kikeroga
|production = Prototype |usertype = Newtype |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = MSN-01.jpg |transformable = No |designation = MSN-01 |OfficialName = Kikeroga |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation = Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Principality of Zeon |first = 0079 |operator = Principality of Zeon |pilot = Char Aznable |SpecEquip = Psycommu System |armaments = 2 x Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun 2 x Mega Particle Cannon |series = Mobile Suit Gundam~Cut, SD Gundam G: Generation F }}The MSN-01 Kikeroga is a prototype mobile suit developed by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the One Year War, Zeon had a considerable advantage in its Newtype research, since Zeon's leadership believed in the concept of Newtypes while the Earth Federation did not. As a result, Zeon's Newtype Labs produced potential Newtype candidates and a number of mobile suits that boasted psycommu weaponry. The first psycommu weapon was the MAN-03 Braw Bro, piloted by Jupiter Energy Fleet member Challia Bull; it made use of wire-guided mega particle guns directed by the pilot's thoughts. The technology behind the Braw Bro's weapons was later scaled down for mobile suit use, yielding the MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku. The MS-06Z was further refined into two new mobile suits: the MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II (sometimes called MS-06Z-3), and the MSN-01 Kikeroga. The reason for this numerical confusion remains unknown. The Kikeroga borrows much from the Psycommu Zaku, while hinting at its successor, the MSN-02 Zeong. Its main weapons are finger-mounted mega particle guns, with the forearms being wire-guided like the Braw Bro's mega particle guns. This allowed the Kikeroga to perform an all-range attack by detaching the arms and surrounding the enemy with them. The Kikeroga also addresses a major fault of the Psycommu Zaku series; lack of weapons. The two Psycommu Zakus only had their finger mega particle guns, meaning that they were severely underpowered in combat. The Kikeroga solves this problem by mounting a pair of mega particle guns on its shoulders. Though powerful, these weapons produce incredible amounts of heat. Armaments ;*Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun :The forearms of the Kikeroga can be detached from the main body and remotely maneuvered with micro thrusters at built into their base. The forearms are guided by thick wires that communicate the Newtype pilot's thoughts via the psycommu system. Each of the Kikeroga's forearms are in essence powerful mega particle guns with five barrels each built into the fingers. The five barrels on both arms are fire-linked, so each time one of the arm weapons fire a total of five beams are emitted, ten if both mega particle guns fire. This large amount of beams, combined with the remote weapons' ability to create all-range attacks, creates a powerful spread of beams that is nearly impossible to avoid and can destroy multiple machines. ;*Mega Particle Gun :There are two fire-linked mega particle guns mounted on the shoulders of the mobile suit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycowaves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. History Gallery Kikeroga G Generation.jpg Kikeroga.jpg Fanart MSN-01.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Kikeroga has never seen animated form. It was originally going to appear in Mobile Suit Gundam, piloted by Char Aznable in an attempt to drop the asteroid base Luna II on Earth. However, the rewrite of the series following its brush with cancellation removed many new Zeon designs. While most of these orphaned machines ended up in the annals of Mobile Suit Variations or the canceled MS-X, the Kikeroga was left to flounder. It eventually showed up in several Japanese-only videogames, including Twilight of Zeon and SD Gundam G-Generation F. External links *MSN-01 Kikeroga on MAHQ.net *JA.GundamWiki